The Story Behind Michael Moscovitz:Mia Goes Fourth
by bless it be
Summary: Michael's POV of the fourth Princess Diaries Book RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N Sorry it took so long guys! Happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer i wish i owned them but i dont so :(  
  
January 1  
  
Michael Moscovitz's New Year Resolutions  
  
Stop thinking about Mia! And stop wondering why she hasn't called. Here I am in my grandmothers condo in Florida while she is far away in Genovia. Probably going out with a prince who has tons of money and great hair. While I 'm sitting waiting for her to call. Not that I haven't tried to call her myself but the stupid palace operator wouldn't put me through. She said Mia was out with Prince William.I hope she didn't mean going out as in on a date. I mean it is a total possibility that Mia has met a Prince and is now riding in his expensive convertible into the sunset. I am so pathetic. I've sent her so many emails but she hasn't responded to any of them. My birthday is coming up and I'm not even slightly excited. I can't even imagine spending my birthday without Mia. I'm going to bed.  
  
January 2  
  
I have now ruined my webzine Crackhead. So I did a ground breaking exposé on how much Windows suck and how I only use Linux now. I didn't see any problem with that. But many of my sunscribers and sponsers stopped supporting my site. And now I cant keep paying for webspace. So I thought maybe I can start a band. I already know how to play the electric guitar. But I 'll need some other people too. I need to discuss this with someone. My parents aren't interested. And no way am I talking to Lilly about my life. I wish I can talk to Mia. Oh well.  
  
January 5  
  
This is officially the worst birthday ever. We went to Red Lobster to eat but Lilly had an allergic reaction to the shrimp cocktail. And we had to rush her to Promptcare because she swelled up like a balloon. And to make bad things worse, Mia didn't even call. But the one perk is that I got a new laptop form Mum and Dad!  
  
January 8  
  
SCORE!!! Mia called! Acually Tina called first to get our number but then Mia called! First she talked to LIlly. I couldn't quite hear the conversation but I knew it was Mia. Don't ask me how. After a long time of listening throught the keyhole Lilly yelled out ' Michael! Phone!'   
  
I slowly walked out and pretended curiously that I didn;t know who was on the other end. I didn't want Lilly to know I've been eavesdropping.   
  
Me: Hello  
  
Mia: Michael. It's me  
  
Me: (melting on the spot form hearing her voice) Mia. How are you?  
  
Mia: I'm OK. (pause) Listen Michael, I can't believe I missed your birthday. I suck. I can't believe how much I suck. I am the most horrible person who ever walked the face of the planet. I should be in jail like Winona Ryder.  
  
I cauldn't help it anymore. I laughed really loudly. Mia always has these ways of making situations seem ridiculously funny.  
  
Me: Oh that's all right. I know your busy over there. And there's that time zone thing, and all. So, how is it? How did your speech go? The one on Genovian TV? Did your crown fall off? I know you were afraid it might.   
  
Mia told me about her speech and asked about my birthday. I told her about it. And then about how I want to start a band. I also went on talking about Crackhead before I realized the time difference thingy.  
  
Me: Hey, isn't it like three in the morning there?  
  
Mia: (sounding half asleep) Yes  
  
Me: Well you'd better go to bed. Unless you get to sleep in. But I bet you have stuff to do tomorrow, right?  
  
Mia: Oh. Just a ribbon cutting ceremony at the hospital. And then lunch with the Genovian Historical Society. And then a tour of the Genovian Zoo. And then dinner with the Minister of Culture and his wife.  
  
Me: (very suprised) Oh my god! Do you have to do that kinda stuff every day?  
  
Mia: Uh huh  
  
Me: Mia you'd better get some sleep. You have a huge day ahead of you.  
  
Mia: OK  
  
Me: I mean it Mia  
  
Mia: (silent for a while) You hang up first  
  
I melted there. I always feel my brain turning into goo whenever Mia uses that voice.  
  
Me: No. You hang up first.  
  
Mia: No. You  
  
Me: No. You.  
  
Lilly: ( on the extension) Both of you hang up. Grandma needs to call Uncle Mort in Schenectady to see how his toe surgery went.  
  
We said goodbye and hung up quickly. And I didn't even get to tell Mia that I love her.  
  
A/N Well? Reveiws are all accepted! I don't mind criticism. As long as I get reveiws, I'm happy! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to all my reveiwers!!!! You guys are the best!   
  
Disclaimer: same as usual   
  
January 10  
  
Oh My God! You will not believe this! They made a movie of Mia's life! And I'm in it. It's kinda insulting really. They portrayed Mia as a love sick puppy. For Josh! And Me? She only liked me at the end of the movie. Only when she discovered that Josh was a total loser. They portrayed no one accurately. Except maybe Lilly. The likeness was uncanny.   
  
I really hope Mia didn't see that movie. If she did she would be so embarrassed. Phone is ringing. I think it's mia.  
  
January 10  
  
Yea that was Mia. She asked me what I wanted for my birthday. And I told her I didn't want anything. And she is the only thing I need. (What? I saw that in a movie once) Plus I get to see her in 8 days that is the best present anyone can recieve.   
  
In the middle of our discussion about my yet to be named band, Lilly can up and said 'I need to talk to her.' Not knowing what Lilly might say to Mia I told her to buzz off. But Lilly kept saying 'I need to talk to her, I just remembered something really important I need to tell her. Then I remembered the movie. And Lilly absolutely positvely cannot tell Mia about that embarrassing movie. I told her not to tell Mia but Lilly wasn't even listening to me. She kicked me in the shin and grabbed the phone from my hand and said 'Oh My God! I forgot to ask, Did you see it?' Mia must have said something odd because the next thing Lilly said was 'Have you been watching Dr. Phil again? I can't believe they have Oprah there, but not email. Anyway shut up about my sainted brother for a minute. Did you see it?' I was so suprised that Lilly had used the word 'sainted' to describe me that I forgot to tear the phone out of her hand when she asked Mia again.  
  
'Oh just the movie, of you life. Or hadn't you heard your life story has been made into a movie of the week?' I made slashing motions with my hands as if that would convince Lilly to suddenly drop the phone and run. But Lilly, being Lilly, just turned around with a disgusted look on her face. And she kept blabbing to Mia about the unfairness of movie people. And finally (after many screams of The Man, The Man) Lilly handed the phone back to me. Mia asked, slightly confused, who 'The Man' was. And I explained that 'The Man' is a figurative allusion to authority, and that in the way that Freudian analysts blame everthing on 'The Mother'; Blues musicians have historically blamed their woes on 'The Man'. I think that explaination just confused Mia more. So I just said that traditionally 'The Man' is white, financially successful, in his mid to late forties and has considerable power over others. Then Mia suggested calling my band 'The Man'. But I told her it may not be the best idea. Then we hung up. I wish she would stop giving me all these weird band names suggestions.  
  
January 11  
  
No call from Mia today  
  
January 12  
  
Still no call from Mia. I wonder what's going on.  
  
January 13  
  
No call. Very anxious. Maybe she lost interest in me. Am I really that boring? Or maybe she met a prince form some faraway country. Some Prince who has an actual band. And has great hair. Unlike me who has a one person band with no name. Plus I have bad hair.  
  
January 14   
  
Nada on the phone  
  
January 15  
  
Zilch. Was it something I said? Cause this is driving me insane.  
  
A/N bit short i know. And I'll try to write this in paragraphs so it is easier to read. But im not good with paragraphs R/R 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks for the reveiws guys!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah  
  
January 16   
  
Flying back to New York today anyway. So there is no way I can get a call from Mia because she doesn't know that.  
  
January 17  
  
Oh God! They are playing Star Wars at the Screening Room on Friday. The First one. The real first one. Not the wied digitally remastered one. I can't wait to ask Mia to it. Our first date watching her all time favourite movie. What could be better? That's if she would go with me of course. Maybe I should call her. I think she is coming back today.  
  
January 17  
  
Ok I called adn left a crazy message. I made a total idiot of myself . And I'm not suprised if Mia never goes out with me ever. I stuttered half the time and forgot what I said before. I think I repeat some things. Twice or more. I can see why Mia doesn't call me anymore. She is obviously too embarrassed. I can see why now.  
  
January 18  
  
She should be back today. But I haven't gotten a call from her yet. Maybe she brought that Prince with her. The one with the band and great hair.   
  
I keep combing through my hair but it won't stay straight It just flops. Like a fish on land. It looks like I got up from bed and didn't bother to brush my hair. I must be driving Lilly crazy. Because since we got back I have been spending a lot of time in the bathroom. My parents think I going through a phase.   
  
I tried gelling my hair slicking it right back. But it didn't look like Tom Felton from the Harry Potter movies. It looke more like I washed my hair and didn't bother to dry it off.   
  
Then I tried spiking it up. When Josh Ritcher did it, it looked cool. But when I tried it, I look like I'm wearing a hedgehog on my head.   
  
I'm going online. Just to check that they haven't cancelled Star Wars from the Screening Room.....  
  
And to check if Mia is online.  
  
January 18 later  
  
Ok so she was online. I was so happy I jumped up and scaried Pavlov out of my room.  
  
FtLouie: Michael, Hi, It's me! I'm home! I wanted to call you bu it's after eleven and I didn't want your mom and dad to get mad.   
  
Mom and dad goes bonkers when people call after eleven. I know all to well.  
  
LinuxRulz: Welcome home! It's good to hear from you. I was worried you were dead or something.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: No, not dead. Just super-busy.You know fate of the aristocracy resting on my shoulders and all of that. So should Lars and I pick you and Lilly up for school tomorrow?  
  
Ask about Friday now! My brain was yelling. And I said out loud 'Fine I'll ask' just as Lilly walked by my room. She gave me an odd look and walked away. Which is odd for Lilly. She usually talks alot.  
  
LinuxRulz: That'd be good. What are you doing Friday?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Nothing, so far as I know, Why?  
  
Yes! Nothing. Nothing is good. Nothing usually means yes!  
  
LinuzRulz: Want to go th dinner at the Screening Room? They're showing the First Star Wars. You know the first real one, not the waste of digital pixels, The Phantom Headcase.  
  
  
  
FtLouie; I think that would be OK. I'll have to check with my mom. Can I let you know tomorrow?  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: OK. So see you tomorrow? Around 7:45?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Tomorrow. 7:45  
  
Say something smart Moscovitzx. Something from the movie.  
  
LinuxRulz: kid, I've been from one side of this galaxy to the other.....  
  
Which is Mia's favourite lines from the first Star Wars movie.  
  
FtLouie: I happen to like nice men...  
  
I don't know what came over me to type this next line. But whatever it is.... Thank You!  
  
LinuxRulz: I'm nice  
  
Which is like saying 'I love you' to Mia!  
  
The Force is so with me!!!!!!  
  
A/N More coming very soon I am on a serious roll!!! R/R 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Been really busy.Cause I've been playing netball on the weekends. And today we won our first game! Really happy! Anyway on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: dun sue me.   
  
January 19  
  
I practically jumped from bed this morning. I didn't sleep much anyway. The thought of actually seeing Mia today kept me up for most of the night. This is the first time in almost a month since I've seen her. Too excited to write anyway.  
  
January 19 later  
  
I finally saw Mia today! I was so excited. Seriously. When Mia hopped out of the limo to greet me and Lilly, I stood there so excited that I froze. And my hair flopped. I gazed into those beatiful eyes of hers. And the next few minutes was like a game of 'Monkey See Monkey Do' She smiled and then I smiled. She said 'Hi' and then I said 'Hi' and my voice sounded like I had a frog... no wait... a toad in my throat. And then we stood there, like ice sculptures, staring at each other. Lilly got pretty ticked off and marched right into the limo. So I decided that if we stood there any longer we would turn into ice sculptures. So I said 'It's really good to see you.' The Mia just looked at me as if to say 'We haven't seen each other for 32 days and that is all you can say?' But being the nice and gracious person that she is, she didn't say that. Instead she said 'It's really good to see you, too' Then we stared at each other some more. Her hair waved in the wind and I admired the patterns that it made. Then Mia must have gotten sick of staring at my face or something because she said 'I guess we'd better..' And she trailed off. I think she meant we better stop staring at each other like idiots. So i opened the limo door. And then I remembered to ask her about Friday night. I asked her and she said 'Uh-huh' And those two simple words overjoyed me. I pulled her towards me and gave her a very passionate kiss. And then we slipped into the limo. I was silent the whole trip and so was Mia. But Lilly won't shut up. She kept talking about that movie they made of Mia's life. I tuned her out and wondered if my class schedule would be the same as last semester. Then I relised on account of Mia's B- on her Algebra Finals last semester she may no longer be in G&T. She could be doing Domestic Arts! Where you make pies!!! I did it when I was a freshman and i kept burning it!!! And it was so BORING!!!  
  
January 19  
  
I got my class schedule during Homeroom. It is exactly the same as last semester. Now I just hope that Mia has the exact same schedule as last semester. I'll pop into her Algebra class or something.  
  
January 19  
  
I just went into Mia's Algebra class. I was so nervous. I stood outside taking in many deep breaths before walking in and straight towards Mia. I held my class schedule tightly ansd asked her casually 'What lunch have you got?' and she replied 'A' I checked my schedule and I had A lunch too. 'Same as me. You have G and T after?' And she told me yes. So I replied 'Cool see you at lunch.' I walked out of the class casually saying 'Hi' to Mr.G as I passed. As soon as I left the room I took several deep breaths and left heading towards my Advanced English class which I was already late for. When I walked in everyone turned to look at me and I mumbled an excuse for being late. Then I slipped into my seat.   
  
I still have the same lunch period as Mia. What should I do? I mean today it the First Official School Day that I spend with Mia... as a couple. Maybe I should sit with her at lucnh or something. Yess! That is what I'll do. I'll sit with Mia at Lunch!!!  
  
January 19  
  
Lunch was cool. I want to record this lunch because it was the first lunch I spent as Mia's Boyfriend. And it was cool.   
  
When I sat down. They were all in a very intense discussion about last night's episode of Charmed. I think Charmed it totally lame and toally sexist. (A/N I totally LOVE Charmed and this is paining me to write this. But Michael hates Charmed so....) I much prefer Buffy the Vampire Slayer. But I didn't want Mias to think I was only sitting at her table to argue with her friends so I kept quiet. And then some one asked me who I would clone if I could clone anyone. I thought for a moment and said Kurt Cobain because he was a musical genius and was taken away too young. Then I asked Mia who she would clone. And she said Fat Louie because she wouldn't mind haveing two of him. I thought that was very sweet of her.  
  
January 19, Evening  
  
I just called Mia because she wasn't online. But when Mrs Thermopolis answered and I asked for Mia. She said Mia had passed out and then she hung up on me. I guess pregnant women don't have much phone manners to their daughter's boyfriend. But if Mia passed out then she might not be at school tomorrow. What am I going to do? I sat there staring at the ceiling of my room and then Lilly walks in.  
  
Lilly: What is wrong with you?  
  
Me: None of your business. I'm depressed  
  
Lilly: What have you got to be depressed about? It is a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue.  
  
Me: Lilly. It's 9pm. The sun is not shining and the sky is dark blue.   
  
Lilly: It's an expression. I heard form the movie producers..  
  
Me: Mia passed out  
  
Lilly: It's probably jet lag  
  
Me: Don't you care?  
  
Lilly:(ignoring me) I'm going to a breakfast meeting with them on Friday morning.   
  
Me:(not getting the point) so?  
  
Lilly: I'll finally win my case  
  
Me: So?  
  
Lilly: Those big Hollywood types need to know that they can't just put anything on the big screen and let the all the little people out there swallow it.   
  
Me: So?  
  
Lilly: Don't you get it?  
  
Me: I don't want to get it.   
  
Lilly: Fine then. But when I can get the producers of the movie to remake the movie and they ask me about your character, I'll tell then that they portrayed you accuarately. A love sick puppy dog for Mia!  
  
Me: Would you just get out.  
  
And she walked out. I checked if Mia was online and she wasn't. So I was so depressed I just went to bed.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it! R/R   
  
I LUV CHARMED!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I'll update quicker next time. I promise!!  
  
Disclaimer I own nothing :'(  
  
January 20  
  
As soon as I go tinto the limo today, I asked Mia if she was OK. She looked pretty OK to me but I just had to make sure that she wasn't forcing herself better so she can drive me and Lilly to school. 'I called you last night. But your mom said you passed out...' I continued. 'I was really really tired. I slept for fifteen hours straight.' she said proudly. And then Lilly butted in 'Whatever'. And then went on talking about the breakfast meeting. Honestly, I don't know how Mia can put up with such a selfish best friend.   
  
January 20  
  
Everyone is talking. Supposedly, Mia's grandma came and took her to the hosipal to see her dad. Who apparently is really sick. Lilly says his cancer might be back. I am so worried. Mia needs all the love and support from her friends and family and boyfriend right now.I ahev to be there for her to comfort her and stuff.   
  
January 20 G&T   
  
I saw her during lunch she was so silent. I guess I can understand. I offered to help her with her Algebra homework. But she looked at me and smiled. The she went back to staring at her salad.  
  
January 20  
  
Went online. Had to make sure that Mia was online and if she was I could comfort her or something.  
  
JoshBell2: Hey Michael  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: Hey Boris  
  
  
  
JoshBell2:What are you doing?  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz:Nothing much. Whatcha doing?  
  
  
  
JoshBell2: Thinking up names for the band. Oh By the way thanks for letting me in your band.  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: No probs, man. Don;t think I only let you in my band because you're Lilly's boyfriend. In let you in because you are a musical genius  
  
  
  
JoshBell2: Anyway thanks. I need to go. mom wants me to practice my violin.  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: Bye  
  
OK so Mia has this thing about Boris' sweaters and mouth breating (Don't ask me how I know that) But he is a nice guy and not to mention a musical genius.  
  
FtLouie: Hey  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: Hey back atcha! Where have you been?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Princess Lessons  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: Don't you know everything there is to know about being a princess yet?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Apparently not. Grandmere's got me in for some fine tuning. Speaking of which, is there, like, a later showing of Star Wars than the seven o'clock?  
  
Hmm I wonder whats up with that? Maybe her grandmother won't let her go? I'll ask about that later.  
  
LinuxRulz: Yeah, there's an eleven. Why?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Oh, Nothing.  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz:WHY?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: I've been tryihng to think of some names for your band.  
  
Why is she trying to change the subject?  
  
LinuxRulz: What does that have to do with whether or not there's a later showing of Star Wars on Friday night?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Well, nothing, I guess. Except what do you think of Michael and the Wookies?  
  
Wookies?! Where did she get that idea?   
  
LinuxRulz: I think maybe you've been playiing with Fat Louie's catnip mouse again.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Ha ha. OK, houe about the Ewoks?  
  
EWOKS?! What are they muppets?  
  
LinuxRulz: The EWOKS? Where did your grandmother take you today when she hauled you out of second period? Electric shock therapy?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: I'm only trying to help  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: I know, sorry. Inly I don;t think the guys would really enjoy being equated with furry little muppets from the planet Endor. I mean, I know one of then is Boris, but even he would draw the line at EWwoks, I hope...  
  
  
  
FtLouie: BORIS PELKOWSKI IS IN YOUR BAND????  
  
What did I say. I told you Mia has something against Boris.  
  
LinuxRulz: Yeah. Why?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Nothing  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: Boris isn't so bad, once you get to know him  
  
Besides he is Lilly's boyfriend  
  
FtLouie: I know. He just doesn't seen like the band type. All that Bartok.  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: He plays a mean bluegrass, you know. Not that we'dd be playing any bluegrass in the band  
  
No comment. She didn't type anything.I guess the bluegrass comment scared her.  
  
LinuxRulz: So would your grandmother let you off on time?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: What????  
  
  
  
LinuxRulz: On Friday. You've got princess lessons, right? That's why you were asking about later showings of the movie, wasn't it? You're worried your grandmother isn't going to let you out on time?  
  
As much as I want Mia to come with me to the Screening Room, I'll rather she learn all she needs to run her country properly. I don't want angry mobs after me if Mia does something wrong. Not that she will being so perfect.  
  
FtLouie: No, it will be OK. I think I can get off early.  
  
And she logged off.  
  
This is not a good impression for her grandmother. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I really need to update more often.   
  
Advertising space: Read my HP fic The Good, The Bad and the switched !! Its a Hermione and Draco fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
January 21  
Nothing much really...... Except I found out that Mia is using a technique on me!!! Supposedly this technique lost Tina her boyfriend. They call it the Jane Eyre. According to Tina, who burst out crying at lunch, you aren't supposed to chase your boyfriend. I don't actually know what that means. But it might have to do with the fact that Mia didn't return many of my calls when she was in Genovia. I pretended to teach Boris how to play a new game on my Gameboy but really I was listening to their conversation.   
But I'm still don't get why Mia was using a 'technique' on me. Maybe she isn't that serious about our relationship. I don't know. This is all too confusing.  
  
January 22  
Our first date tonight!!!! Mia, me, Star Wars. What could be more perfect? I am so happy and excited. Even my hair is happy. It didn't even flop when I combed it. Lilly just left for her breakfast meeting. But I still think it is a waste of time.Those Hollywood types aren't going to change a movie because some 15 year old told them to. Even if she was the princess's best friend. Anyway back to the date even Pavlov is excited for me. I can tell he is jumping around.   
  
January 22  
It's over. It's all over. She is dumping me. Ok. Not in those exact words. But it was all in her eyes. I got into the limo this morning and Mia broke the news. ' I need to go to a blackc and white ball tonight Michael. I sorry but I don't think I'm going to be able to make it to the Screening Room in time for our date.' I looked at her blankly at first.   
'What?' I said dumbly. She looked down at her hands. 'I'm sorry Michael. You know to break our first date and all' I looked at her with disappointment. 'No really Mia. I understand. You're a princess. Duty comes first. Then she said she would try to get out of the ball early. And then I got an idea to win her back .   
'If you could, you should stop by my place.'  
  
January 22  
That idea I had in the limo about winning Mia back just needed some fine tuning. So just before second period, I went to make a calll. And then at lunch I made a couple more calls to my parents and Maya. And then I thought Lilly caught me just after I hung up with dad. But she just gave me a funny look. I had to skip lunch and right now I am straving. It is so hard looking at Mia without telling her what I am planning.   
  
January 22  
Everything is set and reasy to go. The Star Wars DVD is back. The veggie burgers are ready to be reheasted and the fries are waiting patiently in the oven ready to be eaten. And this is my big plan. It is all based around one simple concept. If she can't go to the Screening Room then I'll bring the Screening Room to her. The plan was to stun her so much she is to suprised to dump me. That is if she turns up.   
I worked really hard on this plan. Mom, Dad, Maya and even Lilly were in on it. I got my mom to make sure she and dad didn't interrupt my date. Dad helped me get the Star Wars DVD back from aa friend of his. And Maya went to get all the food. And Lilly for not telling Mia. See Lilly found out what I was doing when I was making the calls at school.   
Me: (into the phone) Yea thanks. That's it Maya. (hangs up)  
Lilly: What are you doing?  
Me: (jumps in air) Umm.... nothing?  
Lilly: Just tell me! Or I'll tell Mia that you asked Judith out on a date  
Me:I did not! (horrified)  
Lilly: I can lie can't I?  
Me: (gives up) Well since you asked so nicely...  
  
And I told her my whole plan. I told her not to tell Mia. And suprisingly she didn't.   
Uh-oh the doorbell is ringing... I really hope it's Mia. But I'm too scared she would dump me. I'm not sure if I should open it.  
'Would somebody please open the door?!?!?!' yelled Lilly from the kitchen. So I got up to answer it.  
  
A/N Hope you like it. The next chap is one looooong entry so I had to make this chap short. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N last chappie then ill do fifth book!!  
  
Disclaimer: own nothing  
  
January 22  
  
Sucess!!! She didn't dump me!!! here is what happened:  
  
I went to open the door. And there stood Mia (and Lars) in the most beautiful ball gown I have ever seen. She looked at me and said 'Well I'm here.' And I kinda just said 'Oh Hey. Come in. You look...you look really beautiful' They came in and I said to Lars 'Lars, my room and dad are in the living room watching Dateline, if you want to join them.' And he kinda sped off to the living room. So I looked at Mia and she was playing with the tiara like she was figuring out the best way to dump me. So before she could even open her mouth, I said 'Well, did you eat yet? Because I 've got some veggie burgers...' She looked at me as if I was crazy. 'Um. I don't know if you are having one, I guess.'  
  
So I kinda said 'ok' and I gestured her to follow me into the kitchen where Lilly was sitting doing something for her show. 'Jeez. What happend to you?' You look like you swapped outfits with the sugar plum fairy.' Mia looked pained for a second. 'I was at a ball.' Lilly looked at her. 'Oh. Of course. The ball. Well if you ask me, the sugar plum fairy got the better deal. But I'm not supposed to be here, So don't mind me.' Good to know Lilly hasn't blabbed my plan to the whole world yet. 'We won't.' I assured her. I started getting out the veggie burgers and started reheating them. I got out the fries from the oven. I put them on two plates. I got some ketchup, mayo and mustard form the fridge and set everything up on the tray. 'Come on.' I said. And I walked into the TV Room with Mia following.   
  
The TV Screen had the Star Wars title image paused on it. Mia asked 'Michael, what is this?'  
  
I looked at her. 'Well you couldn't make it to the Screening Room. So I brought the Screening Room to you. Come on let's eat. I'm starved.' This is a technique that I had thought of earlier during English. If I make her forget about breaking up with me then she won't. I picked up my burger. And looked at Mia expecting her to do the same.  
  
'Wait a minute. Wait a minute. You aren't breakling up with me?' I put my burger down ans swallowed the fries in my mouth. Now I'm confused. why would I want to break up with her? So I approached the matter cautiously and casually  
  
'Break up with you? Why would I do that?' I thought you would break up with me I thought silently.   
  
'Well when I told you I couldn't make it tonight you ....well, you seemed kinda distant.' I stared at her 'I wasn't distant. I was trying to figure out what we could do instead of, you know, going to the movie.'  
  
'But then you didn't show up for lunch.....'  
  
'Right. I had to call and order the ceggie burgers and get Maya to go to the store and get the rest of the stuff. And my dad had loaned our Star Wars DVD to a friend of his, so I had to call him and make him get it back.' She seemed very stunned by all this.  
  
'Oh so.... you don't want to break up?' I felt like asking her the exact same thing. But instead I said. 'No, I don't want to break up. Mia, I love you remember? Why would I want to break up with you? Now come and sit down and eat before it gets cold.' I hit the play button . And looked at Mia still standing there.   
  
'Mia come on. Unless you want to change out of that dress first. Did you bring any normal clothes?  
  
She slowly sat down and the suddenly turned to me.  
  
'Do you just love me loke a friend? Or are you in love with me?' I looked at her bewildered why would she think I'm only in love with her as a friend? Does she only like me as a friend?! I didn't know how to respond. So I set my burger down. Ireached out and took her tiara and put it on the couch and I kissed her. I don't know why but it was nice.   
  
'Of course I'm in love with you. Now come sit down and wat.' She sat down staring at the screen with a smile on her face.   
  
'Your burger is getting colde.' I said. She picked it up and started munchiing happily.And there was no more interruptions after that.   
  
When we finished out burgers I paused the film. To the bit just before Luke flies off to attack the Death Star. Mia helped me clear the plates and I went to get dessert. I went into the kitchen to make ice cream sundaes. When I came back with the two sundaes (vanilla ice crean in a a sea of hot fudge,whipped cream and pistachios) I saw a miniature box on the table.  
  
'What's this?' I asked.   
  
'It's your birthday present.' She seemed very amused and excited by this. I picked up the box and examined it.  
  
'I told you that you didn't have to get me anything.' I said remembering out phone conversation.  
  
'I know/ But I wanted to. And I saw this and I thought it was perfect.' I looked at the miniscule box. Thinking about what could fit in it.  
  
'Well. Thanks.' I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Inside was a little rock. Actually little didn't seem the word to describe it. I think tiny or miniscule or the size of a pinhead would be the right words. It was that small. It's not like I didn't like it. But a rock? What is Mia thinking? She looked at me expecting me to say something. I wasn't sure what to say to such a strange present.   
  
'Huh. It's ......It's really nice.'  
  
'You don't even know what it is.' Yea it's a rock I thought to myself. But I didn't want to tell Mia that I didn't like her present much. After all it's the thought that counts. Even if the thought is a tad strange.   
  
'Well. No I don't.' She seemed really delighted that I didn't know what it was. Maybe it is a trick. Maybe she just wanted to stump me.   
  
'Can't you guess?' Maybe giving a rock to your boyfriend for his birthday has some sort of meaning. Some really strange meaning.   
  
'Well it looks like.... I mean it closely resembles ... a rock.' I said carefully. She laughed in a very delighted way. And my heart did cartwheels.  
  
'It is a rock. Guess where it is from.' I eyed the rock. I dunno, the ground? I thought to myself my I didn't want to hurt Mia's feelings.  
  
'I don't know, Genovia?'   
  
'No silly. The moon! It's a moon rock! From when Neil Armstrong was up there. He collected a load of them an then some of them got split up and Richard Nixon gave my grandmother a bunch of then when he was in office. Well he gave them to Genovia, technically. And I saw them and thought ....well, that should have one. Because I know you like space stuff.' I was awed and I looked at the little rock. That was once part of the Moon.   
  
'I mean how you've got the glow-in -the-dark constellations on the ceiling over your bed and all.....' I looked up from the little moon rock. When has she ever been in my room? How does she know I have glow- in- the-dark stars on my ceiling?  
  
'When were you in my room?' She blushed and avoided my eye.  
  
'Oh. A long time ago....once when Maya was cleaning in there.' Well it couldn't have been that long. I had only put them up a couple weeks before Winter Break. But I didn't ask her. And I went back staring at the rock. How did Mia manage to get one? I bet they are all in a museum. And if Mia stole it from her countries' museum then I can't take it. What if she got in trouble? What if she had to cop all the blame? What if she was never allowed to see me again because she stole a rock? I can't accept.   
  
'Mia, I can't accept this.' She stared at me with a questioning look.  
  
'Yes, you can. There are plenty left back at the palace museum, don't worry. Richard Nixon must have really had a thing for Grandmere, because I'm pretty sure we got more moon rocks than Monaco or anybody else.'  
  
She thinks no one would find out. But I can't tell her she might go to jail for stealing a rock for her boyfriend's birthday. I have to make up a crazy excuse and have her take it back.  
  
'Mia, It's a rock. From the moon.' I said not sure what else to say.  
  
'Right.' She said slowly.  
  
'It's a rock form two hundred and thirty eight thousand miles away. Two hundred and thirty eight thousand miles away from our planet.'  
  
'Yes Michael. If you don't like it, I can give it back. ' I wanted her to give it back but not think I don't like it. So when she reached for it.  
  
'I just thought....' I moved the box away from her grasp.   
  
'No way. You're not getting this back. I just don't know what I'm going to get for your birthday. This is going to be a hard act to follow.' I thought smiling.  
  
'Ih that. You can just write me another song.' I looked down at my hands. And felt my cheeks go all red. The first song I wrote, 'Tall Drink of Water' was about Mia. But I never told her. I guess she figured it out and knew all along. And then we ate our sundaes and watched the rest of the movie. And just as the credits were rolling Mia said  
  
'Oh, I thought of a name for your band.' I groaned out loud.   
  
'Not the X-Wing Fighters. I beg of you.' She looked at me slightly insulted.  
  
'No.' She said, ignoring my comment. 'Skinner Box.' I looked back at her thoughtfully. Actually it wasn't a bad idea.   
  
'Skinner Box....' I said repeating it back at myself.  
  
'Yeah. I mean, I just figured since you named your dog Pavlov....' She kinda just trailed off.  
  
'I kind of like it. I'll see what the other guys say.' She beamed.   
  
And right now she has locked herself in the bathroom. Probably writing in that diary of hers. And me? I taking time and typing all this up. Uh oh Lilly just stomped out of the bathroom. That is never good. I'm going to take a look.   
  
January 23 (continued from last night)  
  
Right where I left it.  
  
I walked into the bathroom.  
  
'What was that all about?'   
  
'Oh. She's just mad because I haven't figured out what my secret talent is.'  
  
i looked at her confused. 'Your what?'  
  
'My secret talent.' She seemed pretty miserable. 'It's just that you and Lilly, you're both so talented. You guys are good at so many things and I'n not good at anything. And sometimes I feell like ....well, like I don't belong. At leaast no in Gifted and Talented class, anyway.'  
  
I looked at her and finally caught on to what she was rambling about.   
  
'Mia you are totally gifted.'  
  
'Yeah.' She said. 'At looking like a snow drop.' I wanted to laugh but I could tell Mia didn't mean it as a joke.  
  
'No. Although now that you mention it, you're pretty good at that too. But I meant writing.' She stared at me like I had grown a second head.  
  
'Huh?' I tried to explain.  
  
'Well, everyone knows that you like to write. I mean, your head is always buried in that journal. And you always get As on your paper in English. I think its pretty obviuos, Mia, that you are a writer.'  
  
She sat there thinking for a while. Like she just found a missing peice to a jigsaw. I took one look at her and left. I closed the door to the bathroom. And I went to my room to think.  
  
If I wanted to write Mia a song for her birthday I better start now or it isn't going to be as good as a moon rock!  
  
A/N Hope you liked it!  
  
Thank you to all my reveiwers and I'll start my next fic on the fifth book!  
  
' 


End file.
